I will do anything for you
by MrRyAmbrose
Summary: Santana gets kick in the right direction.   T just in case   i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own characters, songs, films, shows, books or anything like that. But the storyline and plot are my own :)**

**All mistakes are mine :)**

**I promised my friend, I'd write her a fanfiction of her choosing. So here it is people. :) I hope everyone enjoys :)**

* * *

><p>Everyone else has left the locker room and I am the only one left. I've showered and changed but I just can't stop crying. I've been sat huddled in the corner weeping since everyone left. How could I be so stupid? How hard was it to just admit it? She is worth the world, but I can't give it to her! How could I hurt the person I love this way. Suddenly changing room rooms fly open and I frantically try and wipe away the falling tears. I peer around the corner to see who is there.<p>

"Q?" I whisper as I stop my ex-captain, searching the changing room, clearly looking for something. She whips her head around when she hears my voice and a look of relief flashes across her face but it quickly turns to anger.

"Santana, there you are! Where the heck have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere... Are you crying?" Quinn rambles stepping closer to me, I brush my hands over my cheeks quickly.

"No!" I squeak out, but Quinn simply raises that oh-so-famous eyebrow at me and I look down. "Yes" I whisper sheepishly. "I just... I love her so much and what if she doesn't love me back." I whisper still finding my hands very interesting. I feel Quinn step closer to me and sit down next to me. As she wraps an arm around me, I lean in closer resting my head on her shoulder.

"You do know you are a bloody moron right?" Quinn says into the silence making me jump. I pull back and look at her with a WTF! face. She laughs at the look i am giving her. "Of course she loves you back, you numpty!" she says pushing my shoulder slightly and smiling. "so go get her. Sing to her!" I sit looking dumbfounded at her for a few moments before she shoves me again and laughs. I shake my head but get up, straight myself but and walk towards the door.

"Thanks Q. And for the recorded this never happened!" I say pointing my finger at her, and receiving a laugh and shake of the head in reply.

* * *

><p>After many minutes of running around I still can't find Britt and the bell is about to go, but as luck would have it we have Glee next so I will have to speak to her there. I go and sit in the choir room and am shocked to find discover that Rachel isn't there ten minutes early. Slowly everyone piles in, chatting about everything and nothing. Quinn look at me questioning and I just nod slightly and she smiles before turning back in the cold-heart person I love. As per normal Shue is late, normally because he is with miss pilsbury. Turning to win her heart or something like that, not that he would admit it but he finally graces us with his presence, mumbling some rubbish about something. I put my hand up shyly and roll my eyes when everyone looks so shocked.<p>

"Oh get over it already! I am singing big deal! Anyways; I was looking through the rumours Album and found a song that describes my feeling for Brittany perfectly, my...um private feelings. So here goes."

_For you, there'll be no more cryin'__  
><em>_For you, the sun will be shinin',__  
><em>_And I feel that when I'm with you,__  
><em>_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_  
><em>To you, I'll never be cold<em>  
><em>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,<em>  
><em>It's alright, I know it's right.<em>

_And the songbirds are singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before.<em>

_Oooohhh_  
><em>Oooohhh<em>

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_  
><em>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<em>

_And the songbirds keep singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before, like never before<em>  
><em>Like never before.<em>

I look around the room at everyone's different expressions. Quinn is sitting looking smug! Puck has a huge smirk on his face, whilst everyone else seems confused or hurt in Artie's case. But when my eyes land on the one person who matter, I can't help but mirror the huge smile she is shooting my way.

"Britt, I love you. And I don't care who knows anymore. All I know is I can't lose you, when you are the only thing that matter to me!" I say, walking over toward the blonde. She jumps out of her seat and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. When we finally pull apart, I smile before leaning in and lightly connecting our lips.

"SWEET!" Comes a shout, I pull away and glare at the voice.

"Puck get a life!" I say before turning back to Britt and giggling before she kisses me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Song was "Songbird by fleetwood mac" <strong>

**What do you think? Good? Bad? **


End file.
